Trials of an Assassin
by Most High
Summary: Sequel to Behind Enemy Lines: Jaffar's version. Jaffar has died, and now must face all hell in an attempt to return and save Elibe! Please R
1. All Hell broke loose

Most High: Hello, again, I am writing a sequel to Behind Enemy Lines: Jaffar's version (crappy title) and wish to say that I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its' characters.  
  
How can this be? My daggers or strikes do nothing to her!! Jaffar thought hopelessly, as he pressed the attack on the seemingly invulnerable Leila. Relentlessly, Jaffar searched for, and found many, openings. He stabbed and slashed every part of her, but it proved useless, every time he struck her, his blade was deflected by... nothing! It was as if she simply couldn't be harmed! As he continued attacking her anyway, he faintly noticed the growing sounds of battle coming from outside. Jaffar sealed himself off completely from the world around him; he saw nothing but Leila. From somewhere far outside his shell of concentration he heard the ripping of fabric. Tiny alarm bells went off in his mind, and he whirled about, narrowly blocking an oncoming sword strike a mercenary who had entered the tent. The Mercenary pressed on, aligning his arms and bringing his sword down in such a manner that forced Jaffar to cross both daggers overhead to block the sword. Jaffar felt a white-hot burst of agony tear through him as Leila drove her sword through his spine.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" cried Matthew as he watched the woman he had loved... and buried, killed Jaffar. "But... how? LEILA!!!!!" His former love turned to face him, and with a wink of her glittering golden eye, she disappeared. " ARGH!!!" Matthew shot forward, faster than he could ever remember moving, and drove his sword through the heart of a very shocked-looking Mercenary.  
  
Black. That was all Jaffar saw, pure, unending darkness. He tried to will himself forward, but all that was there was constant blackness. Finally, he caught sight of a point of red light, and he moved toward it, soon it grew, expanding, consuming him. The agony! Jaffar forced himself onward, until he emerged in a dark, red marble room. Great arches and pillars decorated the hall, and there were billions of words etched in some symbols that Jaffar found strangely familiar, yet could not remember. He looked around, eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden lack of light. Jaffar felt his back, but he found no gaping wound, not even a scar to suggest he had been harmed in any way. Jaffar head something moved behind him and he whirled to find terror beyond all he had ever known staring back at him.  
  
They were all here. Every one of them. Jaffar saw before him every single person he had ever killed. A shimmering column of light cascaded to the ground before him, solidifying into a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and startling eyes. "Greetings, Jaffar," she welcomed.  
  
"Where am I, why are all these people here?" he asked, his voice revealing no emotion, not even in this place he was sure must be hell.  
  
"You are here. Why you are here, is for you to decide. You have died, Jaffar. It is not, however, time for you to pass. Nergal and his meddling ways have disrupted the balance of fate once again. You will not however, be given another chance. Unless, of course, you can prove to these people," she gestured to those murdered by him, "That you deserve one."  
  
"How?" was his heartless response to this startling revelation.  
  
"By proving yourself good and true. I shall send you to the Barren Deep, the realm in which the souls of the truly evil reside, there you will destroy the soul of the one named Sophia." The strange woman declared matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well," Jaffar had hardly gotten the sentence out and he found the world whirling around him, he felt himself lift from the floor, then all went dark.  
  
Most High: well, there's chapter one, I hope you like it, I will update soon. Please review!!! 


	2. Epilogue: Once More Into the Breach

Death. The word was imminent within Jaffars' mind as he surveyed the surroundings. Stalagmites of red stone protruded from a dark purple ground, reaching far into a turbulent sky of mingled crimson and ebony. Jaffar heard the distant cries of what must pass for birds in this realm. Not tarrying too long, Jaffar picked a direction and walked, seemingly guided by something intangible, yet present all the same. As Jaffar moved along, he heard a sound, the sound of someone crying, a girl! Jaffar stepped up his pace to a run, following the sound until he came to an area of densely packed stalagmites. He rounded one to see a young girl huddled in a shadowy corner, crying. As Jaffar stepped closer, the girls' eyes shot up to meet Jaffars' and he barely heard her whisper, "Danger!"  
Jaffar whirled, drawing steel, to face what looked like a twelve foot tall general. Jaffar would have cringed in terror, if he were capable of such an emotion. Instead, Jaffar darted right, hoping to move around the behemoth, narrowly avoiding a strike from a lance as round as a great redwood! The Assassin quickly swung around behind the giant, grabbing the gaps in the General's plate mail for handholds. Once he reached the man's head, Jaffar drew and stabbed both daggers into the general's neck. He had about the same effect as a mosquito. Thinking fast, Jaffar swung around the base of the beast's head, driving his daggers into the General's eyes. The giant gave a great bellow in pain and staggered backwards, clutching his face and knocking Jaffar loose. It was then he saw his opening! Jaffar shot forth, digging both Killing Edges into the general's ankle, causing him to fall backwards, roaring all the way. The General did not hit the ground, however, he instead landed atop a stalagmite! The General had time to look at the dark crimson stained spike protruding from his chest before he died.  
  
"Very well done, Jaffar! I am impressed!" came a cold, female voice from behind the Angel of Death. Jaffar turned about to find the girl gone, and in her place, stood the soul of his quarry... Sonia.  
  
Jaffar had only one reply, "Die." He commanded calming diving forward, weapons drawn. Sonia met him with a twin sword block from two Light Brands that Jaffar did not see her draw. As Jaffar regrouped for another assault, Sonia wasted no time in raising both swords towards him, twin forks of lightning lancing forth from the blades. Jaffar danced away from one bolt, but the other caught him square in the chest, tossing him backwards. It was then that Jaffar did something he had not done since his childhood, he screamed.  
  
"NINO!!!!!!!" was his hearty battle cry as he rushed Sonia, daggers flashing through lightning-fast attack routines. He parried every blow, scoring minor cut after miniscule slash. All the pent-up rage and angst within him was released in a furious onslaught of dagger and fist. He twirled and ducked, slashed and stabbed, searching, just searching for one little... opening!!! Jaffar saw his chance and took it, driving his dagger so hard into her briefly exposed chest, that his hilt disappeared through broken ribs.  
  
"May oblivion take you, fiend!" screamed Jaffar as he watched Sonia fade away to her fate far, far worse than death. Jaffar dropped to his knees, exhausted, and sheathed his daggers. "Excellent, Angel of Death, you have succeeded." Spoke the red-haired woman from somewhere miles away from Jaffar's tormented ears.  
  
As Matthew turned to leave the battleground, he heard a voice shout from somewhere far, far away, "NINO!!!!!!" The thief whirled to see Jaffar reappear, kneeling in the exact spot Matthew had seen him die.  
  
"Jaffar!" cried the ecstatic thief, forgetting himself long enough to wrap Jaffar in a huge hug. Matthew's world exploded in pain as Jaffar jabbed his thumb into some unknown pressure point on the thief's body. Matthew fell backwards onto the earth.  
  
"Do not forget yourself, young one," scolded the ever-closed-up Jaffar. Matthew could have sworn, however, that he saw a hint of a smile on the Assassin's face as he walked away toward the camp.  
  
Most High: Well there you have it, my story. Please review, and if you liked it, recommend me to others, please? Thank you for reading. 


End file.
